The Beginning Of The End
by Lillr Kayla
Summary: A prequel to The Kaitou KIDs' Struggle, (Power Version) which will reach the first ch of K.K.S (should read before ch 19) Summary: This story reveals the origin of the Silver Bullet and the Immortals of DC/MK, created by Pandora. As it also sheds light on the Bullets' struggle and attempts to guard the stone, and what measures their families had to take to keep them safe.


_Welcome to the prequel of K.K.S (power version only!), the silver bullet's origin and the immortals'_

_**Disclaimer: I own neither Magic Kaito/1412 nor Detective Conan mangas-animes. They are Aoyama Gosho's creation and I just borrowed his character to mess with them :)**_

_**Conversations are old, due to the possible old language at that time. Think of it as weird dead slow English. **_

* * *

**Prologue**

"This land looks good!" people said, set down their things and glanced around. The land was nothing but sand, with lots of water passing around. "It needs some work, but we will do our best"

After two hundred years had passed since they came to this land, their lives had long changed and settled. The group had increased in numbers, saw more of their years and worked hard for their survival. Soon enough, their name was known.

**(Mesopotamia, 10,000 years ago)**

Cheers and giggles flew about, children ran and helped around. Fishermen tackled fish and put them in water-filled pots. Another child brought a clay vase and left in a rush, passed then waved from far. A fireman dropped his catch inside, then put it aside to fill the rest. More children came, laid small pots down and rushed away. Adults followed, placed large barrels then carried them away when they became full.

At the lower river, the women washed clothes, as they chattered over daily events. Small children ran around them, humming songs and laughing. Their fathers were either fishing, farming, or gathering the harvest. It was not long ago that they began to build a mud wall around their territory, for their safety, should ever the need arise.

The summer season was mildly hot, peeking up to a 110 degrees Fahrenheit. Still, they grew accustomed to it and sought water from the rivers to refresh themselves.

The two rivers, the Tigris and the Euphrates, supported their agriculture and helped it grow. They kept life going, allowed the people to breed their cattle and produce more food.

Men worked together, dug new channels to increase their harvest. Others build more mud houses for the growing families, while craftsmen made tools and necessary items. The surplus was packed and stored, prepared to go with the next boat. The boats set out, traded the grains for wood, metal, and stone for their works and crafts. Trade grew and flourished in time and their group became known. China and the Indus valley traded their fine goods with them too, as Egypt did.

Life was getting better. They didn't have to keep traveling to gather or hunt their food anymore. They were settling down for good. The soil was perfect, they could stay there forever. And stay they did.

* * *

**1\. When Pandora Came**

* * *

Whispers flew during the morning harvest, overflowing the latest news as the soft breeze of the early wind dancing across the field. Women were by the river, washing clothes with surprised expressions. Others stood on the upper part of the river, gathering fish, while more people picked food from bushes and trees.

The wind became heavy, only from the gloomy atmosphere surrounding the people. Life wasn't easy, but they had to work together. Trade had pushed them forward with other parts of the word, and they were eager to improve their small territory. The cattle fidgeted, rustling about, another was taken away.

A man tackled a fish, four times in a row until he was able to withhold it and put it in the barrel beside him. "Quite a fighter!" he dried his face, 'Didn't want to die so soon too!'

"All the fish are still small," another said, staring around under their feet. The butcher passed beside them, the goat protested and tried to get away, but the shepherd pulled the rope and it had to follow, still protesting every few steps along the way.

"Oh, they took the grey one for slaughter! I thought they'd wait!" the man scratched his head, "Poor thing"

"Demand is growing, no time to wait for it to grow more" and the others nodded, "You're unease, Enki" he directed his eyes to the said man, who responded directly back without carrying a sense of emotions in his voice.

"There was another. Barely months"

"A third?" another stared, "What misfortune!"

The first nodded, eyes narrowing way. "There is more"

"The physicians said it was the same. Fever, tiredness, sleeping for long... Parents are losing it"

"Twelve more are infected... They won't make it" another fisherman said, eyes on the fish swimming around his feet. "The mothers are worried" no more fish came.

"So are the fathers" they sealed the barrels, 'We're out of luck today too!' the fish they caught wouldn't feed a quarter of the group. 'We have to stock what we can find' as if that was any better.

Enki slipped from them once they put all the barrels away, he took his share of the fish he caught and put them in his clay pot with enough water to keep them from rotting. He directed his feet towards the lower river. The women hushed their words as he approached, "Did you see Nanna?" but they denied.

"Your's ill?" a woman asked, fear in her eyes. The wife would be devastated. But so were the others.

"Healthy, still" eyes stared into theirs. "Yours?"

"No effects, the physician said she is strong for it"

"How old?"

"Four"

"Good"

"Nanna always goes to the forest," a younger woman said, "she sees the sunset from there, by the edge" His expressions didn't change, "She took the boy. Sunlight is good for the child" he nodded, turned and left.

The women sighed, "How cold his face is!"

"His wife says his heart is warmer than he looks. I don't see how!" but the others shrugged.

* * *

The child crawled around, his mother lifted him and put him on her lap. "See that?" she whispered through the passing wind, watching her small boy as he caught a flying leaf. He observed and turned it about. She watched in silence. "Nature is a beautiful place. Mama always comes here to see it. Do you want to come with me every time?" the boy gurgled, "I will count that as a yes" she brushed her fingers through his hair. "You got enough sunlight for the day" she smiled. Before minutes had passed, he fidgeted, "Do you want to walk?" the boy reached his hands out to the ground. "How hyper you are"

"You are here?" steps marched in her way. She turned, the child clapped. "Quite far!"

"Oh, we got rotted out~" and the boy giggled then reached his arms out, the father approached and held him. "You left early," she said.

"There wasn't a lot of Fish to catch" but she didn't add anything, she already heard from the other women in the early morning light. He turned to her, "Is he well?"

she nodded. "It only hits children?"

There came a forced nod, "Their bodies are weak"

She bit her lip, "what made it come?" but he shrugged. "Others are healthy still"

"The child lives if he is older than three. Two, if he is strong" he said, not emotions carried in his voice. "I went to see the physician on my way to here"

She turned her gaze to the boy, fear showing in her eyes. "Ours is small"

The boy gurgled and pulled at his father's clothes. "Watch out for a fever" she nodded. "First sign, many will follow quickly" he sat beside her, the sun was in the middle of the sky. "You come here every day?"

She nodded, "It's hard to miss, I have nothing to do at this time" the baby reached out to her, an eager smile on his face. "Come here~" Enki passed him over, Nanna hugged the child deeply. "Missed mama already?" he giggled, she patted his small head. "Thought of a name?"

His expressions diminished, "When it passes"

"He is one"

"When it passes"

She sighed, "Then it's Utu until you decide. Our boy waited long"

Enki turned from her gaze, "Done"

"D-done? Always?" he turned to her as blue eyes blinked, surprised.

"Yes," he turned his gaze away, staring back at the sun above. "Utu it is"

She smiled, "Utu, you like it?" the child smiled, she turned to Enki, "What do I make for today?" Utu yawned and set his head on her chest, she gently caressed his soft hair. She hummed a song he had heard her sing, long before they became together.

He shrugged, "Whatever. You decide" he got up, "I will put him to sleep" she gave the boy, he turned. "Don't stay late"

"I'll be home by noon. Can you make the fish?" he nodded and left with the boy. Nanna watched them leave, she felt her heart sink.

Since the illness came, she feared she would mourn hers as others did. The children were young, but they would die eventually. Their group would soon starve. There had been more un-settlements with neighboring groups, trade with them had decreased then vanished in a week's time. Everyone was stocking, families had mouths to feed and trade its goods for what they needed. Eventually, they'd have to live on what they could take hold of.

* * *

Utu turned in his sleep, curled himself then spread his arms. Enki turned back, covered him then continued sharpening his tools. "... mmm... ma-ma..." he mumbled in his sleep.

The sickle was sharp enough, Enki hanged it away on the wall. He turned, as the boy had not said a word. He approached and checked for a fever, there was none.

"Nanna should be here soon," he said to no one. The sun was to the East, she was late. "Perhaps, seeing the physician again"

He caught enough fish and gathered enough herbs for the day. Others would soon come and trade their goods with his. He had an excess of Barley and wheat he needed to give away. Utu liked pears and apples, he kept a mental note to trade for some. He set a small fire and roasted the fish over it.

_"Grains, they are good for health"_ the physician's voice cracked in his thoughts.

He hummed, "Utu will need them"

Harvest was getting scarcer by the season, they'd have to move to another place if it got worse. Few of the cattle, the sheep and cows, were falling sick. Butchers only sold the well and isolated the sick which they still benefited from their skin and wool, but not their flesh as some of the group got sick and died. Other men dug in the ground, making new water channels, for more water to pass to keep their agriculture alive, what was left of it.

Neighbors came, both sides traded with what they needed, then they left. He sat down, turned the fish over the fire. Utu turned and sucked at his thumb.

"Ma-ma" he mumbled, Enki sighed. Utu was never away from his mother for that long, even in his sleep, he would ask for her.

The door opened and Nanna came in, to his surprise. "You started?"

He turned and nodded. "Yes, before they go bad. I didn't get them in water" and she nodded. "Do you want the pot?" she nodded. He took the large pot out and put it on the stones. She washed some herbs with freshwater and cut them to medium pieces. As she slowly steered them, he put the fish aside in a wide shallow clay plate.

She steered them one more time and sat beside her small child. He mumbled more words in his sleep, she smiled. "You got him apples?" he nodded, gave her some after washing them. "Utu will be happy~" she peeled them with a knife, then sliced them to small pieces. Utu woke to their smell, she handed him piece after piece. "With any luck, he will remain healthy" Enki nodded, eyes away. "I know you worry" nothing came from his end, "But give him attention. Love him till the end"

Enki took a deep breath, "I worry for many things. Utu is fine, for now. I am doing everything the physician advised" No wonder there were more grain bags usual. Greens were good, she hoped Utu wouldn't grow to hate them if they stuffed him every day.

Utu nibbled on his apple slices, enjoying their taste. Nanna cleaned his hands when he was done, then put the pot away. Now it was safe for him to crawl around, no fire or sharp objects left around for him to play with.

She stared at the wall, there were more bone nails added. Everything sharp was there. She covered a smile. 'Utu, papa loves you~' he worried more over idle things too. He thought everything through. He left nothing around on the floor, nothing but the closed bags of grains and herbs, things that the boy wouldn't open or rip.

The child crawled and crawled, stood for seconds then sat back down.

"Eager to walk," he said.

She had never seen her man smile. Emotions were things men did not throw around. Be firm. Be strong. 'Worriers are alike' she stared through the opening in the wall. "Enki... about_"

"It is calm, for now, everyone is stocking and looking after the sick"

"But if they make use of our distraction_"

"We are not looking away. We are ready for them"

"This is no time for war"

He nodded, "They run out, they will take what we have" if the enemies didn't kill them, they'd starve them to death. If Utu didn't die from the illness, he would be killed by the others. Nanna feared that the most. "Do not worry. I will make sure he is okay" She forced a smile, no one could know what tomorrow would bring.

A few months ago they had everything growing perfectly, then just like that, the illness came. Took a few, then more. Now the cattle was falling ill, the harvest was going bad.

What was happening?

* * *

Once nightfall came, Utu woke. His parents were each to a side, sound asleep. He slipped from his mother's arms and crawled to the door. Three pushes were enough and it opened. He smiled at his achievement and crawled out eagerly. The grass was cold and fresh under his bare hands and feet. It was a feeling he wanted to witness every time if his mother would stop putting down a large piece of fabric to keep him clean and illness free. Even the house had a wide rug from edge to edge.

He stared at the sky, the stars were out of their hideouts, glittering back at him. He winked back and giggled when they responded. Ahead, he saw the field where his father worked. He stared at them, then tilted his head. Something in the sky moved, leaving in a curved line, he followed it.

The grass grew less and less the more he walked. There was nothing but sand under him. Then all of a sudden, something fell from the sky and shook the ground. Utu looked around him, fear kicking in for a quick moment as few birds flew away from them from their nests. Those trees fell to the ground, burning viciously. He got far from it and approached the destruction ahead. He stared at a large hole in the ground that wasn't there before.

Eager and thrilled to explore, Utu crawled to it.

* * *

Nanna woke when a sudden sound shook their home. "Utu..." she cried out, then got up when she wasn't around, "Enki, the boy!" he opened his eyes, got up suddenly. They saw the door open, both rushed in his track.

"Everything shook just before!" she told Enki as she ran by his side.

They watched for small hand-prints, eventually found a trail away from the field to the forest. Ahead, where there used to be trees, they saw a fire growing. Nanna ran as fast as her feet could take her, Enki was no different.

The edge was ahead, Nanna feared the worse. Then she heard it.

Laughs and giggles.

Her son's voice.

She and Enki approached the edge, scanned the small hill bellow. There was a larger hole in the ground, Utu was at its center, giggling and lifting something up and down. Nanna ran to him, he turned and smiled, showing a rocky object he had in his hands. It was bigger than his small hands, but still, something he could hold. All fear in her heart went away when she saw it was nothing but a rock.

"Ma-ma" he called out for her and she approached, thanking the heavens the boy was unhurt. Enki stared around, he and his wife had a silent conversation.

"Something happened here!"

But there was nothing there. Utu played with the stone, staring at it from all sides. It was nothing but a lump of rock, nothing special. But to Utu, it was a fascinating thing. Nanna took it from his hands when he stretched it towards her, she glanced at it, studying it.

"It looks... Unusual" she said, then turned to Enki. "Seen like it?" He approached, threw a quick glance at it and shrugged. They had not been around the land long enough to see everything in the world. There were new things they discovered every now and then, other parts of the world had plenty of things to unravel. Medicine alone was a broad range their physician was learning more and more about.

But the stone didn't look anything special, other than the fact it was red and had a shallow glow to it. It had a temperature of its own, neither hot, nor cold, but it was somewhat warm. It was like a piece of newly molded clay that did not please its maker, who squashed in a fit of rage and threw it into the hearth instead of throwing it away.

It was nothing but a rock.

Until it glowed brightly as day, glowed and dimmed, then glowed again. Glowing weaker and weaker until it stopped.

Utu clapped his hands, mesmerized by it. It pulsed fainter and he laughed and clapped again. He stretched his hands, Enki gave it to him.

"Maybe it's a star?" Nanna said, "It blinks like the others up there" her eyes landed on the darkness above them. "Maybe it's what fell"

"The whole is large" he gestured to the wide rim of high sand they were standing in. A diameter no less than eight meters. "Unless it hit hard, maybe it's just the effect of the hit" But Nanna shrugged, someone else should verify that. They had little next to no knowledge at all when it came to the sky and stars. Astrology was something Egypt knew more off. Maybe they'd recognize the stone.

Utu kept the stone secure in his small hands, staring at it with interest. Enki held him in his arms, hand shielding the small head. "We need to leave" the fire around them had died off. Nanna nodded, Utu tucked himself in his father's arms and closed his eyes. Enki and his wife walked away from the whole, heading back to their home.

Enki felt his son's worm temperature against his skin, his wife noticed the worry in his eyes, caught on and approached, "Is it high?" he asked, masking his voice from showing concern.

"No" she took the body from his harms, "he looks tired"

"Let's take him to the physician"

* * *

As the two walked, carriages sounds came their way. They hid between the trees, waited for them to pass. Enki stared, they came from their group territory. "That was easy!" the people on the carriages laughed, "We got a lot!"

"Armed!" Nanna whispered, "The people!"

They ran to their group, a fire was burning viciously. Few were down, few survived.

Enki locked his fist in rage, rushed to help who was still alive.

Nanna held her son dearly, watched over the remaining children with three men with her. Some were wounded, others were not. The children were okay, with few scratches on their bodies.

"They took our preserve," the men said, muffling their sounds. Nanna tried her best to keep the children from crying. More men got out, weapons held firmly in their arms.

"We lost ten," they said, soaked in blood themselves. "Three families, two children" they muttered between themselves, Nanna heard, kept the children around her. Another man approached them, took two of the children. One after one, until all the children were with their families or giving to others. "They didn't put on a fight, they came to steal"

"And killed who didn't give their supplies" but Nanna blocked her ears from hearing more, Utu mumbled in his sleep.

"Where were you three?" one of the men said, worried, "We looked for you!"

"We were looking for our boy," she said, arms holding the child. "He crawled out, we found him in the forest, there was a fire there too" worry flooded their faces, "There were no major loses, it died on its own" she stopped, "is everyone else okay?"

They nodded, "We're tending to wounds," one of the worriers said, "Where is Enki?"

"He went to help out," she said and stopped, Utu woke, rubbed one eye and looked up to her.

"Pa-pa" he reached his hands out, sniveling. "Pa-pa"

"Shuush!" she patted his head, "Papa will be back soon" he dug his head, hushing his cries, "Mommy's here, son"

After what felt like forever to the small boy, his father emerged from the rubble out what used to be homes. Utu had never seen anyone covered in that much dirt before, it wasn't something he wanted to be covered in either.

Enki turned to his wife, "You go home, take Utu with you. Stay there until I return" she nodded, it was his job to defend their group. As it was every male's job to protect the women and children. "We'll guard for the remainder of the night" she nodded, turned and left as he instructed her. The remaining families also left, no one remained outside other than the worriers.

Nanna looked around as she walked slowly to their home, she saw three houses were broken into, and there was some blood on the walls and door. She covered Utu's eyes, biting on her lip in bitter memories. She knew the owners of those houses, some of them were her friends. Her house was not far, had they been there, they would have died too.

She pushed the door open, took a look before going in. Nothing was moved, not even a bag of grain. The struggle and thieving had ended four houses before hers. That made her heart settle with ease. If Utu had not come out, he would have been safe. She stared at her child, who was still holding the stone in his hands. She could not take it away, eventually left it with him so he wouldn't wake anyone with his cries. The night itself was a nightmare, they didn't need loud cries to make it worse.

She tucked Utu beside her, watching him fall back to the depths of sleep. Her eyes couldn't close, she had thought it over in her head. Had Utu ran into their enemies, he could have been killed. They could have taken him if they didn't, turned him into a slave or something. While the groups near them were not children killers, they wouldn't want to keep a survivor.

She turned, watched him sleep. Breathing in and out, muffling his words. The stone, the star he had been protecting in his hand didn't pulse since they came into the village. For hours, she wanted to take it away from him, throw it somewhere far. What if it hurt him? What if it carried him an illness?

Utu's fever was down, completely gone.

Then it struck her.

What if the star brought down the illness? An object of such origin would take months to reach them and fall. The destruction it caused upon its landing was enormous, yet nothing worth being sad over. None of the animals got hurt, there was no damage aside from a few four-seven trees, a hole in the ground, but that was that.

Utu was attached to them, he loved his father. Ever since the children became sick, his father had stoned his heart. Didn't smile like he sometimes would, he wouldn't lift him up, throw him a bit up and catch him. All the fun things were gone. He could tell his father was hurting, he didn't know why.

He was too small to understand what was going on. He had never played with another child, be it his age, younger, or older. He had only seen his mother, his father, and the field. He watched his father cut wheat, as he was in his mother's arms. And all of a sudden, he wasn't allowed to walk around.

Nanna sighed in her heart, 'why can't things go to the way they were?'

The morning light wasn't far, her husband had not yet returned. Utu remained asleep, mumbling things babies often said. She felt a small smile get drawn on her face, she ran her fingers through his hair. "My sweet boy" she kissed him on his forehead. He curled, then glued himself to her, clutching onto her clothes.

* * *

Enki walked the grounds back and forth, men stood guarding, watching everything around them. The sun had long set in the middle of the sky, he pursed his lips together.

"Calm still" others mumbled between themselves.

"Let's take turns" and they scattered, some went to sleep, some remained in their spots. Enki didn't move. If he was there, if they had not gone to sleep or if Utu had not left the house, they would have woken up and did something. Protected the village.

Maybe they didn't wake. Maybe they would get killed in their sleep. The struggles he saw were little, the children who died were hiding in the corners. The houses were robbed clean, nothing left aside the walls. Enki bit his lip, why did the neighboring groups just threaten, steal and leave? Why did they kill?

Everyone was worried about the families, but it was not something they needed to kill for. They could trade, live on what they have. Help other groups out and get help in return. There was no need for violence.

"Enki, go for now. Rest, then come back"

But he didn't turn, he didn't pay attention to his surroundings. His eyes were focused on unwanted people, strangers to their group.

"Enki," the voice said again and he turned, "Go, rest then come back"

He shook his head, "I can stay more"

The man beside him hummed, "But leave by noon" eventually, Enki accepted the terms.

* * *

Nanna woke to the early birds, singing and hopping from tree to tree. Despite the attack that they had witnessed last night, and the falling of the mysterious star, nature had continued its way of life, as if nothing had happened.

She wanted to go and visit the site one more time, but it would be too risky. Utu had not submerged from the deeps of his sleep, which brought some worry to her heart. She reached her hand out to check for a fever, the boy wasn't suffering from one, again. 'He has been acting weird lately' she collected her thoughts, glancing at the window.

Enki hadn't returned, which added more worry. Maybe he was at the field, or catching fish?

A knock on her door dissipated her thoughts, she got up, asked who it was before opening the door.

"Nanna, it's me! Come quick!" her neighbor said, voice agitated. The woman opened the door, gave her friend a questioning glare. "The field! We need all the help we can get!" there were two buckets in her hands, "Grab one and come, we need to save it" Nanna glanced behind her, "My girl will watch over him" said girl came closer, nodded and entered the house. She sat beside the boy. "We will be back as soon as possible"

Nanna was worried in her heart, she reluctantly took two buckets and followed the woman out. The daughter was a capable girl, she had looked after Utu since he was small. But now was different, something wrong reeked through the air.

The two women filled the buckets with water and ran to the field ahead, there, Nanna saw the men doing everything they could to stop the fire from growing. Nanna and her friend gave their buckets, the men threw them on the fire and gave them back. There were more women and other young boys handing their buckets too, each person went back to fill them with water and come back. The river was minutes close, but not too close for them to kill the fire directly.

Everything was already lost, all their efforts, all their hard work.

The fire died on its own, as there was nothing left for it to burn. The men and women exchanged looks, "Everything's gone!" they muttered between themselves. The field was all they had left. And now, that was lost too.

"Even if we can plant again, the soil is covered in ashes!" the air itself was soaked in a mist of black clouds.

"We can't stay here. We have to move, this day" said another, their leader. "Pack what you can, we leave by nightfall" they covered their mouths and noses, trying to not breathe in the smoke. Nanna saw Enki and the men talking, she didn't approach. He turned his gaze to her, nodded silently for her to something and turned.

Nammu sighed, "This land is cursed!"

Nanna turned, nodded, "It is now"

The children were home, Utu had woken up and had been playing with Nammu's girl. The girl was a young lady, one who liked to smile yet still was shy and usually sat alone. Utu turned to his mother, giggled and reached out.

"Mama's here" she took him in her arms. She turned to the girl and smiled at her. "You are good at this, Ninsun! How did you keep him from crying?"

"He likes doing new things," the girl said, a blush on her face. "I let him scribble with this charcoal piece on the tablet"

Nanna smiled, the clay tablet itself was imperfect and old. Utu made long curvy and random black lines on it. The girl cleaned his hands, took the charcoal piece and put it by the hearth. The boy was happy, "Thank you for looking after him" then Nammu called out for her daughter and the two left in a hurry to pack their things.

Nanna put her son down, stared around her. They couldn't carry everything, the least they could do was to take the essentials. The bags of grains were all they had left for food, it wouldn't be enough for two weeks, but it would last them until they find a new home.

* * *

The group set out after nightfall, leading four carriages that carried every drop of food they had, bags marked by the name of the husband of every house. Three other carriages carried their weapons, cooking tools, and materials they would need to start again. The land they set out to reach wasn't far, but the struggle and distance itself was much to bear for the young ones.

"We'll come back if the soil is renewed," some said, "But it may take a while"

The land was large ahead, but none would be like the fertile crescent they had lived on for decades. The young children walked with their parents, the small once were carried in the hands, while the oldest ones helped with carrying belongings. Young women carried baskets and anything light that couldn't fit in the carriages.

By morning light, the weather was hot and dry. Their sweat ran down, they were tired after a day of travel, with everything they had, it wasn't easy. Men carried more things, did everything they could do speed their journey up.

Children cried, others fell asleep from exhaustion, none of which made the adults feel any better. The only bright side was, none was suffering from the illness, and none died since they moved out.

"It was the land?" Mutters flew between the groups. Their sum was not close to thirty, but they were a flock of tired people.

"Our ancestors have lived here for two hundred years!" others protested, "Why rot out now!"

"It was the work of evil!" prophets said, "A great evil. It will bring our end!" more and more followed the old man's claim.

"Indeed there is something unusual going on," Enki said, eyes ahead.

Nanna turned a deaf ear to the old man, her boy held on dearly to her, the star still protected in his hands. Something about that star was mysterious indeed, as the prophet didn't remove his eyes off of it. Utu didn't let anyone take it from his small hands, he hugged it dearly. Whenever someone asked what the boy was holding, Enki said it was a rare stone.

The physicians tended to those in need. Despite the long day, the night blessed with its cold breezes. The clouds gathered in the sky and rained softly on them. The children ran and played with the puddles before they got absorbed into the soul. Men gathered some of the rainwater in pots, hoping it would be enough.

After days and days of walking, Egypt was straight ahead. Watchers saw the people from far, came down the bridges and went to them. The leader of the Mesopotamians greeted them, narrated the misfortune that befall on their land. Egyptians had a concern in their eyes, yet welcomed them with wide arms.

Most of the farmers helped the peasants, others served the rich. There was plenty of things to do in Egypt, unlike their lands which was far away. Egypt was strong, wealthy and fruitful. They decided to stay for the next season. The dirt and coal should go by then, they'd start all over again if no one beat them there.

But life in Egypt didn't last, the war came by like a double-edged blade. Took out more than the pharaoh had expected. There had been a warning an old prophet had said to the pharaoh, who turned a blind eye to it. The punishment was the blood of the eldest, as well as nine other plagues that befell on them, but not the people of the prophet who followed a different god. The people wanted their freedom, but the pharaoh denied it, so the God of those people brought down ten plagues, then cut the river in half for his people to escape through while taking down the Egyptian army so they wouldn't follow them.

Whatever the issue was, their current guest didn't want to get mixed in it. The Mesopotamians, once again, took their things and walked away. Yet, no matter where their feet stepped, something terrible befell on the new land after weeks. Eventually, news had spread, the people were called cursed, and no one accepted them. The people were shunned out, left to die outside each civilization's wall they came to for help.

With no other option, the leaders gathered the people and spoke, "Looks like we have no choice. We return to our land, fix it ourselves and hope the curse gets lifted. If we fail, we die with our pride, in our land, nowhere else"

Enki and Nanna exchanged glances, sat far from everyone's eyes. They noticed how the prophets were staring at the stone, so they sat away in a blind spot. The stone in their son's hands pulsed faintly. The child giggled and laughed, lifting it in his hands. The stone pulsed brighter, then spoke, to their shock.

'I can bring you great wealth and prosperity in everything you do _if_ your hearts are pure. But if your hearts are evil, I will release a curse on you. Wherever you turn, the soil will die, illness and pain will follow you and your people, and there will be nothing left from you but death and bodies'

"What sorcery is this!" the prophet called, staring at them from above a rock. "It reeks of evil!" he pointed his stick at it, "And you brought it everywhere we went!" Every person turned to them, eyes glaring with disbelief. "Throw it away! Get rid of it now!" he leaped down and tried to take it from the small boy. Utu cried, protected the star in his hands.

Enki pushed Etana away, "Don't touch my boy!" the star glowed brighter and brighter. "The boy!" Nanna threw the star away from Utu's hands. The child wept, reaching his hands out to it.

Once the stone had touched the ground, the soil beneath it grew plants and grass. People stood amazed, watching the miracle they had just seen. The stone pulsed, 'I can protect you from everything around you' it said, voice passing like the gentle wind. Nanna pocked the star with a stick, 'but if you try to destroy me, I will make great terrors befall you'

Utu slipped from his mother's hands, crawled down on the bare soil and took the stone in his hands. Eyes stared at him, fear dancing through them. Nanna approached, begged him to leave it be, but he hugged it tightly, "I'll get you a better one!" she said. He pursed his lips and held tightly onto it.

"What can you do?" the leader approached and asked, "From where did you come?"

The star pulsed, 'From the sky above. I hold the power to turn you into powerful beings, should you heed my warning. Should you not, I will be your end'

"Please, let the boy go!" Nanna cried, "He's gone nothing wrong!"

'Precisely!' it said, to Nanna's greatest fears. 'The boy is of a pure heart, he will be my guardian from this day on' fear clouded their hears, 'And he will stop the wicked who rise'

Enki approached, "Find another!" he said, "Let the child go. Don't hide behind a small boy, if you are as powerful as you say you are, you don't need him to protect you!"

The star blinked back, pulses growing fainter and fainter with every beat. 'Accept my blessing or heed my warning' the warm light faded. 'When it passes, drink the tears'

"When what passes!" Enki cried out, "Leave the boy be!"

'When the comet passes, the tears fall. He who takes it will live forever. They will be strong and they will rise"

Nanna dropped to her knees, "Please, take me instead! Just leave my boy be!" Utu looked at his mother's face, unable to understand why she was crying.

'Should the corrupt rise, I will bring their end after ten thousand years. If you do not heed my warning, you cannot take the tears again, in that time, you will die'

"Destroy it!" The leader said, men jumped to the order, Utu's eyes watered and he shut them tight.

A strong wave shook the ground, the people fell to their knees. The parents shielded their son, they were surprised to see something crystal-like and spherical was protecting them. The ground shook again, stars and rocks of fire rained down on them.

By the time the meteor-shower had ended, the bubble faded. Nanna and Enki stared in terror, a lot of their people were gone, disappeared into thin air. Every person with ill intents, every person who tried to destroy it, was gone.

Only the children and terrified women remained, shielding each other from the curse that fell. The stone pulsed again, the parents saw a liquid fall from it. Utu tilted his head and stared at his wet hands.

'Take the tears' it said.

The two stared at each other. Utu lifted the stone towards them, giggling.

'And live forever'

* * *

_A/N: That was not how I expected her to give the tears xD but oh well, creepy enough, fits well~_

_Keep in mind this prequel had not finished its purpose yet. When the time comes and K.K.S is ready, I will proceed with revealing more things here. _

_Ch: 19 will hit soon, check it out in the K.K.S power version in less than a few days_


End file.
